behind the veil
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Sirius speaks from behind the veil. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the character you recognize.  
  
Summary: Sirius talks from behind the veil. ONE SHOT  
  
From behind the veil  
  
So here I am, trapped behind the veil. I had heard of this place before, but never thought I could actually be here. They say that as soon as you enter your body dies and your soul never rests. I believed in this of course. But that day...  
  
I was trying to protect them. My godson and his 5 friends! How guilty I feel. If I just hadn't told Lily and James to make Wormatail their secret keeper...they....they'd still be alive. But no...I had to tell them to trust Wormtail because the dark lord would come after me. Ha! How weak Peter was....he told everything to Voldemort, who killed my friends....but I didn't tell anyone that I wasn't the secret keeper. What a mistake. The aurors got me, thinking I was dangerous and locked me up for 12 years. Boy, that was horrible. But finally I ran away and found Harry. I told him the true story and he helped me run away from the dementores who wanted to give me their devil kiss. And because of that I lived in the hiding. Harry couldn't talk to me. So that night, that awful stupid house elf lied to him and told him I was at the ministry of magic. Finally, when I found out I went there to help. Hermione was unconscious. I went to kill the one who had hurt Hermione. How dare someone hurt such a young pretty girl? But my dear little cousin got in my way...and sent me behind the veil. That's how I got here.  
  
Now, it's not like everybody think. We have our bodies and we are very much alive. We just can't talk to people outside to get help. We don't know why....probably because no one sees us. This place is like a room. It has very tall walls, they make me remember Hogwarts great hall! The only difference is you can't see the sky. Actually you can't see anything, just black.  
  
Most people here already lost all hope. They just sit on the floor, waiting, waiting for someone, a kind of hero who will get us out of here, but he never arrives. But when they hear people the set up and shout. But only our whispers are heard. There's no door. I fell to the floor. People shouldn't say that we fall 'behind the veil' but 'inside the veil'. When I fell, all the rest looked at me, with a sad and disappointed expression on their faces and explained everything. At first, I was worried. There's no food nor drink here. But they told me that the necessities of the body disappear.  
  
But, strangely enough there is some kind of magic here. Sometimes I can see in my mind. My friends. Not the past, they are not memories. It's the present. What they are living now. What they are feeling.  
  
The person that appears more in my mind is her. Hermione Granger, the girl I've always been in love with her, since her third year. But I didn't say a word. She was too little. I could be her father for god's sake! Her hair...her eyes... her smile...her voice...her laugher...her intelligence... she's so beautiful.  
  
I've seen her crying more than once. I didn't know why, but my heart ached. How I hated to see the girl I love cry. But one day she talked....  
  
This is what I saw:  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed alone. She cried hugging her pillow, her hair was messed up and her clothes were dirty.  
  
"Oh my God why!" she cried out loud "Why did you do this to me God!" she yelled, raising her head to the air. "I hate you!" she sobbed, she could hardly talk. "Why did you take the only person I love away from me!" her tears flowed freely. "I hate you God! And I also hate Bellatrix Lestrange! You both took Sirius away from me! I love him so much! How can I ever live without him huh? How? Oh God! Oh God why?" she buried her face in her pillow again and cried more.  
  
Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked worried.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something" she said looking at him. Her eyes were puffy and big from crying. "I...I have been in love with Sirius since the 4th year" she said "And now he's gone!" she said. Harry hugged her. He had no problem with her feelings.  
  
And that was all I saw that day. Since then, I've seen her crying lots of times over me.  
  
Now I have a dream, and I am fighting for it. I am trying to get out of here. Of course there must be a way out. If there's a way in there's a way out. If some kind of magic, dark magic created this, made us get here, then some kind of magic, dark magic will get us out. And I am fighting for this, to get out, just to tell Hermione something. Just to tell her I love her with all my heart.  
  
OK GUYS! THAT'S IT!!! IF I RECEIVE A LOT OF REVIEWS THEN I WILL COUNTINUE! LOVE YA!! 


End file.
